Oct12Updates
October 31st, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Halloween 2 (2009) *Specials: Fanatix - Indy Scream Park (possible new show) *80's Dan: C.H.U.D. II: Bud the Chud *MMO Grinder: Halloween - The Secret World *Shameful Sequels: Jeepers Creepers 2 *Renegade Cut: Rear Window & Disturbia *Longbox of the Damned: Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash October 30th, 2012 *Demo Reel: The Dark Knight Begins Rising *One Hit Wonderland: Monster Mash by Bobby "Boris" Pickett *Longbox of the Damned: Bart Simpson's Treehouse of Horror #18 & Blackest Night *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Halloween Part 2! *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Halloween Rip-Offs *Read Right to Left: Franken Fran *Weird Video Games: Rock 'n Rage (Arcade) October 29th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Bart Simpson's Treehouse of Horror #2 *Video Games Awesome: Costume Quest - Grubbins on Ice is AWESOME! *5 Second Character Analysis: Sinister in 5 Seconds *16-Bit Gems: Dragon Quest I & II *Zeitgeist Game Review: Medal of Honor - Warfighter *Platform32 (show): Warface - Exclusive Interview *Weekly Manga Recap: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro October 28th, 2012 *Phelous: Halloweenie - Costumes *Anime Abandon: Genocyber Part 3 *Shameful Sequels: The Butterfly Effect 3 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Silver Bullet *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - The Web Planet *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Twilight - Breaking Dawn Part 1 *Longbox of the Damned: Goosebumps Graphix 2: Terror Trips October 27th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Sleepy Hollow *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Vampire Cop *Hagan Reviews: Slaughtered Vomit Dolls *Phelous: Silent Hill Revelation Rant *MarzGurl: Final Fantasy TCG with Marzgurl & ProJared *Video Games Awesome: The Walking Dead - Episode 4 *Longbox of the Damned: Hack/Slash Omnibus Vol. 1 October 26th, 2012 *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 5 Worst Lyrics - Oct 2012 *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 1 *Film Den: Top 5 Things I Hate About the Silent Hill Movie *WTFIWWY: Live - Abercrombie uber Alles *Longbox of the Damned: Jack Davis' Tales from the Crypt *Late to The Party: Kirby Super Star *Shinkara: Okami October 25th, 2012 *One Hit Wonderland: Play That Funky Music *Bad Movie Beatdown: Doomsday *The Nostalgia Chick: Matilda Commentary *Animenia: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro *Guru Reviews: Serious Sam 3 Review/First Impressions *Longbox of the Damned: Bela Lugosi's Tales From The Grave #2 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fatal Frame 4 October 24th, 2012 *Specials: Premium Section Open! *The Cinema Snob: Hack-O-Lantern *Phelous (shows): Halloween Re-Make *Projector: Pusher (2012) *Vampire Reviews: Top 10 Good Things About Twilight *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Halloween AWESOME! *Longbox of the Damned: Saga of the Swamp Thing Vol. 1 October 23rd, 2012 *Demo Reel: Demo Reel Trailer *The Nostalgia Critic: NC's Top 11 Favorite Jokes *Comic Book Issues: Marvel 2012 Annuals *Guru Reviews: Forza Horizon - Review/First Impression *Longbox of the Damned: The New Teen Titans #12 & Gary Gianni's MonsterMen *JesuOtaku: JO Urgent News & Updates *PeanutButterGamer (show): Hatoful Boyfriend October 22nd, 2012 *Bum Reviews: Paranormal Activity 4 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility *Hardcorner: Resident Evil SIIIX *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Zombie Apocalypse *Weekly Manga Recap: High School of the Dead *Thumb Wars: Story in Video Games October 21st, 2012 *Anime Abandon: Genocyber Part 2 *Obscurus Lupa: Let's Play POV Part 5 & 6 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Rob Zombie's Halloween II *Longbox of the Damned: The Walking Dead Vol. 1 October 20th, 2012 *Shameful Sequels: The Butterfly Effect 2 *CR: Reviews Are Magic - Luna Eclipsed *Hagan Reviews: Chirpy *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft AWESOME Pretty Scary Update *Vangelus: V-Build: Megatron (Transformers Prime) *Longbox of the Damned: Severed *BT Podcast: An Endless Sea of Sodomy October 19th, 2012 *Music Movies: Little Shop of Horrors *Welshy Reviews: Saw Retrospective Part 5 (Saw IV) *Film Conscience: Audience Participation *WTFIWWY: Live - Give Granny a Kiss *Video Games Awesome: Retro City Rampage is AWESOME! *Longbox of the Damned: Wrath of the Spectre *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Paranormal Activity 4 October 18th, 2012 *Projector: Paranormal Activity 4 *MMO Grinder: Guild Wars 2 *Brad Jones: The Cinema Snob Movie Interviews *Video Games Awesome: Assassin's Creed II is AWESOME! *Longbox of the Damned: Vincent Price Presents #3 *Nerd To The Third Power: The Geek Image with Mike Dodd *Zeitgeist Game Review: Dishonored Review October 17th, 2012 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Gangnam Style by Psy *Phelous (shows): Resident Evil 6 *Manic Episodes: Beauty and the Beast (2012) *Brad Tries: Brad Tries XS Cola *Longbox of the Damned: Eerie #1, Worlds Unknown #6 & xxxHolic Chapter 14 *Weekly Manga Recap: Drifting Classroom *GView: Nights into Dreams HD October 16th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Turkish Rambo Review & Commentary and Digimon Commentary *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Thing From Another World #2 *Phelous: Halloweenie - Halloween Decorations *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Planetside 2 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fatal Frame 3 *Platform32 (show): Far Cry 3 Exclusive Gameplay & Campaign Info October 15th, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: XCOM Enemy Unknown Review *PeanutButterGamer (show): Top 10 Scariest Enemies in Games *Shinkara: Mugen Souls *Sage Reviews: Dishonored *Platform32 (show): GRID 2 Exclusive Interview October 14th, 2012 *Anime Abandon: Genocyber Part 1 *5 Second Games: Dragonball Z Kinect in 5 Seconds *Radu Reviews: The House that Drips Blood on Alex *You Know Who: The Angels Take Manhattan *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Rob Zombie's Halloween *Longbox of the Damned: Silent Hill: Past Life October 13th, 2012 *Video Game Confessions: Earthworm Jim *Animé News Editorial: Neon Alley Network *Twatty Who Reviews: Voyage of the Damned *Vangelus: V-Build: Vehicons (Transformers Prime) *Longbox of the Damned: 30 Days of Night October 12th, 2012 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Cat's in the Kettle *Rap Critic Reviews: Bitch Bad by Lupe Fiasco *Welshy: NerdQuest Behind the Scenes *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Sinister Review *Longbox of the Damned: Poe *Zeitgeist Game Review: XCOM Enemy Unknown Review October 11th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Matilda *The Cinema Snob: Karate Girl *Bad Movie Beatdown: John Carpenter's Ghosts of Mars *Longbox of the Damned: Howard Lovecraft & The Frozen Kingdom *Video Games Awesome: Silent Hill 2 is AWESOME! *Nerd To The Third Power: Mixed Messages! October 10th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Resident Evil - Damnation *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marz Discusses Dragon's Lair TV *You Can Play This: Rider Review - Masked Rider the First *Vampire Reviews: 30 Days of Night *Projector: Sinister *Video Games Awesome: Dishonored is AWESOME! *Longbox of the Damned: Animal Man - The Hunt October 9th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Worst NC Reviewed Movies Ever *Benzaie: Ace Attorney the Movie Review *Video Games Awesome: The Walking Dead - Episode 3 *Longbox of the Damned: Uzumaki Vol. 1 & Jason vs. Jason X *Diamanda Hagan: Sinister Vlog *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama EP 21 - Barely Brothers October 8th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Thing From Another World #1 *The Game Heroes: Handsome Tom and TGH Retiring *Shameful Sequels: Hollow Man 2 *Nash: The Musical Choir - Unsung Heroes *Video Games Awesome: The Walking Dead - Episode 2 *Weekly Manga Recap: Ibitsu October 7th, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Borderlands 2 Review *Sage Reviews: Resident Evil 6 *Obscurus Lupa: Let's Play POV Part 3 & 4 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Jason X *Longbox of the Damned: Superman & Batman vs. Vampires & Werewolves October 6th, 2012 *Projector: Killing Them Softly *Hagan Reviews: Maniac Nurses Find Ecstasy *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Brad and Jake Review Frankenweenie *Vangelus: V-Build: Soundwave (Transformers Prime) *Longbox of the Damned: Horrorwood October 5th, 2012 *Specials: Meet Doug & Help Keep the Internet Awesome *Music Movies: Chicago *Welshy Reviews: Saw Retrospective Part 4 (Saw III) *WTFIWWY: Live - More Cushion for the Pushin' *Rap Critic Reviews: Birthday Song by 2 Chainz ft. Kanye West *Longbox of the Damned: Creepy #9 *GView: Mini - HELL YEAH! Wrath of the Dead Rabbit October 4th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Reality Bites *Bad Movie Beatdown: Dead Men Don't Die *The Cinema Snob: The Mutilator *Vangelus: V-Build: Go-Buster Ace (Minipla) *Diamanda Hagan: Looper Vlog *Longbox of the Damned: Dracula vs Zorro *Nerd To The Third Power: Toonami! October 3rd, 2012 *Specials: Casting Call for CA *Phelous: Halloweenie - Halloween Candy: The Scandal *Brows Held High: 9 Songs *MMO Grinder: Tribes - Ascend *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies October 2nd, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Blues Brothers Video Game & Commentary *CR: CR Talks Nick's TMNT *Longbox of the Damned: House of Mystery & The Sandman #4-7 *Video Games Awesome: Deadly Premonition is AWESOME! *Bennett The Sage: BMB Batman Returns Bloopers October 1st, 2012 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 69 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Starstream #1 *Lindsay Ellis: Highlights from NYCC Party 2011 *Video Games Awesome: The Walking Dead is AWESOME! *Weekly Manga Recap: From Eroica with Love Category:Updates